


Tornado

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Michael, Fluff, Gen, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel crawls into Michael's bed when a tornado passes over the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado

Michael is just about to fall asleep when a warm, insistent weight settles on his chest. He smiles sleepily and wraps his arms around his trembling little brother. “Hey, Cassie.”

 

Castiel’s wings flutter against his in response – and, oh, he’s so _tiny,_ just two wings against his dozens, and even his vessel is smaller and its so easy to forget that Castiel is powerful in his own right and doesn’t need to be wrapped up in his wings and sheltered from the rest of the world for all of eternity, especially when his Grace is shivering with fear – and Michael starts to hum a soothing little tune.

 

“Shh, shh,” he whispers. “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

“T’nado,” Castiel whimpers.

 

“I know tornadoes can be scary, but we’re safe here. The walls are strong enough to handle the wind, and I’ve fortified them as well. There’s no tornado in this world that could get through those barriers.” Michael calls the blanket to his fingers and wraps it around Castiel.

 

“R’phael,” Cas mumbles against Michael’s chest.

 

“No, baby. This is just a regular tornado, and it’s gonna be gone in a few minutes,” Michael promises.

 

Beside them, Adam stirs. “Everything okay?” He asks.

 

“Cas is scared of the tornado,” Michael explains.

 

Adam twists around until he’s flush against Michael, one arm flung over Cas. “We’ll protect you,” he whispers.

 

“See?” Michael asks, smiling at his mate’s tenderness. “The storm is almost over, and you don’t have to worry about it with Adam and I to protect you.”

 

“Thanks,” Cas says quietly.

 

“No, Cas. Don’t thank us. You’re my baby angel and Adam has to be nice to you if he wants me to cook for him.”

 

Cas giggles and Michael grins in victory.

 

“You think that’s funny, do you?” Adam asks. “I guess no one else told you about the time Mike turned all my clothes orange because I wouldn’t let Lucifer turn our bedroom into a snail sanctuary.”

 

“Tell me?” Cas begs.

 

“Hmm. Okay, so it goes something like this. Once upon a time, there was a snail king  named Mickey and a snail queen named Luci, and-”

 

“That’s not a real story,” Cas accuses.

 

“It is, I swear,” Adam laughs. “Now let me finish. So, this king and this queen, they had a snail baby named Finnegan Maximilian Annabeth, but for some reason everyone called him Gabe.”

 

“And then what?” Cas asks.

 

“And then they lived happily ever after,” Adam concludes.

 

“That can’t be the whole story,” Cas insists.

 

“It is, though. They still live in a little moss castle in the garden, and they’re still making little snail babies, and that’s the end of the story.”

 

“But don’t they talk?”

 

“They do, but only the important stuff like ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you too’ and ‘where’s my hat?’”

 

Cas laughs. “I liked that story.”

 

“We know,” Michael says. “And guess what? The tornado is all gone now.”

 

“Oh... I... I guess you want me to go now,” Cas whispers.

 

Michael’s wings curl around Castiel’s. “Oops. Looks like you’re gonna have to stay the night, little brother.”

 

“Thanks, guys.”

 

“Anytime, Cas,” Adam answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> My new tumblr: http://lovesongforlulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> The password is bowtiesarecool. (Without the period.)


End file.
